Youth of the Nation
by eskie02
Summary: Just a short one shot story...please read and review...no flames


**Youth of the Nation**

Beep...beep...beep!

My alarm clock woke me from sweet slumber, I sat up, wiped the sleep out of my eyes before stretching.

"STAN!" I heard my mother call from downstairs "Breakfast is almost ready!"

"I'll be right down Mom!" I called down to her as I crossed my room to access my closet full of clothes.

I pick out my outfit for the day and then slip on my usual brown coat and red poof ball hat, I cross the hallway to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I make my way downstairs for a nice homemade breakfast of waffles and orange juice.

As I left for school that day I did not realize that this day was not like the rest. If I would have known I would have given my Mom a kiss goodbye but you know guys we're proud creatures.

I walked to the bus to meet my friends like I always did but for some reason something did not feel right.

"I say we skip school today," Cartman our fat friend suggested

"We can't, we have a test today," Kyle my super best friend argued

"Dude screw the test!" Cartman snapped

The bus arrived and we all ended up getting onto it, despite the fact that Cartman did not want to do the test. Outside of school I stepped off the bus and inhaled the clean crisp moutain air before the sound of screams filled the air.

I quickly turned to see what was going on and to my surprise I saw a kid that had been bullied so bad that he had finally snapped. The kid stood at the school's entrance holding and pointing a gun at everyone. I felt pity for him because all his life he wanted to fit in but we never really gave him a chance, I mean sure he hung out with a few times but was it. His parents had recently gotten a divorce and his mother just left him with his abusive father.

I looked around at everyone's scared faces, I knew it had to be me to try and reason with. So I took another deep breath and stepped forward.

"Stan?" he questioned as I stepped out in front "stay back!"

"Butters," I said holding my hands above my head to show him I meant no harm "you don't want to do this."

"How do you know what I want?" he asked "you don't know me. So how could you know what I want?"

"I know that you're a good person Butters and you know right from wrong,"

I see him fighting back tears "I don't know right from wrong anymore Stan, I just want it all to end."

With this said he points the gun to his head "NO!" I shout "Butter please put the gun down."

"I can't Stan!" he cried "Now please back off!"

"I can't do that Butters, " I say staying put "you're my friend."

"That's bull and you know it!" he snapped "none of you have never been my friend!"

"You're right," Kyle said stepping up beside me "we've never really treated you right. If we could take it all back we would."

"But you can't take back!" he shouted

I knew this wasn't the Butters we all knew before, no this was a new different deranged Butters and it was all our fault. "Butter's please," I said taking one more step forward. For a moment he looked normal and lowered his gun but that just for a brief second.

"STAY BACK!" he yelled before firing two shots...

Everything around me grew freakishly silent and then sudden pain I felt in my chest. I looked over at my best friend and had this scared look on his face.

"STAN!" he shouted as tears started to pour out of his eyes "OH GOD!"

I felt really weak and before I knew it I was on the ground, Kyle tried his best to keep pressure on my wounds. I could the sirens in the distance as everything started to go dark.

"No Stan!" I heard Kyle cry "You have to stay with me!"

I opened my mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was blood...

"Please Stan," he begged "Stay with

I really I wanted to but the pain was just...oh God the pain, if only he knew the pain I felt at that very moment he would have wanted me to be a peace. I looked up at him with pleading eyes telling him it was all going to be okay, he just shook his head.

"I love you," he mouthed

A faint smile spread across my face as if to tell him (I love you, too.)

But like I said ealier today was not like the rest I should have kissed my mother good bye because today was my last day. I took two to the chest and died in my best friends arms...Even through I am gone I know that I will live forever in their hearts and in their memories...

**Author's Note: Just another short one shot based on the first part of POD's Youth of the Nation...please review... **


End file.
